7-22-15:LOG:Blythe Market: Chapter II
The 'tower' looks to be three round cargo containers that have been stacked one on top of the other to create a simple structure with the top-most level having window slits cut out of it for ventilation. A pair of guards, just as heavily armed as the one at the main gate, stand watch over the doorway into the tower as they approach. The boy rushes up and informs them that a Runner has come to see Avin and that they need to let the party pass. "Wait here," one says and heads inside for a moment. Tallin waits quietly, calmly, and moving so very, very little. In fact, were it not for the subtle movements of his breathing, and occasional blinking, one would claim he was perfectly still. After a few moments, the guard returns and holds the curtain open for Tallin to follow him inside. "I'll wait for you right here," Buster chirps and breaks the food bar in half and starting to munch on one end. The boy seems to fade into the background noise of the compound, knowing where to hide and how to stay out of trouble. As you walk inside the tower it's dark at first until you turn a second corner and enter Avin's office area. The office looks straight out of the old world, full of pre-Fall things like desks and chairs and such. Avin sits behind the desk nursing a cup of tea that his 'assistant' just poured for him. The woman is well-dressed and apparently well-fed, wearing a floral print dress that is probably forty years old but still is in good shape. "What can I do for ya luv?" the man asks with a faintly british accent. Tallin looks at a dress that looks closer to his own time, than this modern hell he's become used to. "I hear you're the one to talk to about work." He says quietly. Taking a quick look at the new Runner before him, Avin smiles a bit and mutters something close to "The Brothel's Full..." before he takes a sip of his tea. After a second or two, he sets the cup back in its saucer and then peers a bit more closely. "Well, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and your particular talents...a name would be good as well." Tallin turns his attention to Avin, not bothering to comment about the brothel. It isn't worth showing that card yet. "Tallin Stormdancer. My talents are fairly diverse; I'm perceptive, good in a fight, have some familiarity with the big bad scape outside the walls, I know a thing or two about tech and repairing things, and I've got skills as a medic. Not a stranger to doing runs, in the lands out there, or in the more 'urban' areas." The Boss of Blythe considers the offer for a moment and then things, "Well...I do have a need for a Runner; a good runner that can move a bit of interesting cargo." The notion seems to have gained a bit of a smile out of his assistant but she covers it quickly by turning to fetch the pot of tea to refresh Avin's drink. "What do you ride there my friend? Your Hellcat have the mods for a outrig? What I'm needing to move is about five feet long and about two feet wide." With that he starts rambling on how he needs a Runner with sort of a 'side-car' mod, or one who has a Hellcat that could accomodate it. He's not even sure if it can be done on a Cat but he likes their mobility and their anonymity. They can go places others can't. "Kay will see if your Cat will hold the rig...and then we can talk. If things work out - what are you looking for in the way of payment?" Avin takes a sip of his tea and waits to hear what the man is in need of - that is the basis for half of his business; filling needs. Tallin thinks on that for a moment, then crosses his arms over his chest as he says quietly. "I'll tell you what. If my cat can handle it, you cover the resupply on this run, and it is even. Perhaps you'll be able to find something for me at a different date." "Such generosity..." Avin smiles and claps his together happily at least twice. "Oh you must have come from the Fringe... with that skin, those clothes and the lack of a cut-throat bottom line." With that he nods to the proposal and then puts the full details on the table. "You're to transport the package all the way up to a contact who will meet you at Molly Mountain Pass," he starts off and continues once he assumes that the Runner, any Runner, would know the location. "...once there you'll activate a beacon and they will come to you. You -won't- be able to mistake them as they will know your name. Deal?" Tallin nods slowly in response to the question. "Should I be worried that the contact may try and cheat you, or would you trust them to be smart enough not to try?" He asks, letting Avin form his own conclusions on where he is from, or what his thoughts and motivations must be. I just want an idea of how much firepower I should have at easy access." The Boss of Blythe leans forward a bit at his desk as if to take a position that would emphasize the seriousness of what he's about to say. "Oh, my boy - it's very important that no one other than the client get their hands on this cargo. Is that clear?" There's a faint hint of worry in the background of his tone - as though he seriously wanted rid of the package. "I'd like it gone by the end of the day - when could you leave?" he asks and glances towards the doorway as one of his guards comes back in, the one called Kay. The man nods to Avin as if informing him that yes, the rig can be attached to the Hellcat. Tallin thinks about that a moment, then leans close to Avin and extends a hand. "Now. I can leave now. Have someone get that thing onto the hellcat." The look in his eyes hints that he realizes the level of 'favor' this is, but he's not changing the deal. Avin and accepts Tallin's hand to seal the deal - letting Kay handle the details of arranging the cargo and such. "I wish you well...He'll give you the beacon before you leave...oh, and one more thing." He holds onto the man's hand for a moment longer than would be normally comfortable. "...-DON'T- look in the package." Tallin arches a brow as he meets the man's eyes. "Looking inside the package is bad for business." He then glances at their hands, before meeting his eyes again and waits for Avin to let go. The deal is sealed, the last bit of information imparted and Avin is content. That said he releases Tallin and leans back to set down into his chair. "You can go..." he instructs and the man Kay holds open the curtain to hint that its time for the Runner to leave. "Good luck..." Avin adds as a final thought. Tallin turns and starts out of the room, and starts on his way away from Avin's hangout. He already knows this is going to be bad. He just hopes it is either a bad he can live with, or a bad he can correct. He adjusts his pack on his shoulders, already thinking of the possible issues he could be forced to deal with. Category:Log Category:Log/Blythe Category:Log/Tallin Category:Log/Wastelands Category:Log/July-2015